


Inky Encounter

by MageOfLight



Series: Sans and the Ink Machine [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: Sans follows some strange rumours to Joey Drew Studios, thinking a hidden monster might be living there. He encounters an ink demon instead.





	Inky Encounter

Sans stared up at the smallish building with a strange sense of apprehension. Working at a hotdog stand at a nearby park had led him to overhearing some odd rumours. Disappearances and something strange lurking about at the old, abandoned animation studio. He'd always wondered if perhaps some monsters had escaped imprisonment under the mountain and had been living in secret, hiding from humans. So-called 'cryptids' all sounded like monsters to him, at any rate.

Now that he was here, though, the old studio gave off an eerie aura. It felt like something was _wrong_ with the decrepit building. Still, Sans was powerful. He could handle whatever was inside. And maybe if there was a monster living here, it could be just their way of guarding their living space against humans. Scare them all away. If there was a monster, he needed to let them know that it was safe now. Well, relatively, anyway.

And so, he entered the building.

Inside was somehow even more run-down than the outside. There was a hole in the floor just inside the door that led down into an inky darkness. Sans shivered and teleported past the hole only to jump and whirl around when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him. "...jeeze, calm down, sans. it was just the wind..." he muttered to himself, though he eyed the door a moment longer.

Nothing happened, so Sans turned back around and continued down the hall, watching carefully around him with every bit of himself primed for action. The place felt more and more wrong as he continued on. The walls, floor, and even the ceiling were all stained, and in some places, flooded with a dark fluid, concentrated more around broken parts of the ceiling and cracked or split pipes that jutted down, dripping heavily.

When he held a hand out to catch some of the liquid, he realized it was ink. "...what the... why ink?" he muttered to himself, wiping his phalanges on his pant legs, though they were already stained black. "ugh. that's gonna take forever to fade..." he grumbled, turning a corner. It was a dead end, the only thing there being an artist's workstation. There was a drawing of a cute little cartoon character which he was curious about for all of a moment until he noticed someone had labelled it with a little tag that read 'NO'.

"okay, that's just weird." Sans looked away from the drawing, turning back around. He didn't like this place. The longer he was there, the more unsettled he got. He quickly decided that he'd look around for a few more minutes, then if he didn't find anyone, he'd just teleport home.

With that decided, Sans turned around and left the dead end, bypassed another dead end room to head down another hall. Someone had painted the words 'DREAMS COME TRUE' on the wall and Sans made a face, passing by it, pretending that he wasn't at all creeped out by everything. He kept walking, pausing again at a huge pipe that gushed ink on the floor, barely able to see a sign that might have at one point said, 'watch your step'. "...okay..." he muttered, stepping over and making a face as he felt ink soaking into his shoes and socks.

He went around the corner and found himself on a balcony overlooking a strange, huge machine that was clearly active, leaking more ink. "seriously, what the heck... why is this even a thing?" Sans wondered aloud, 'porting down to examine the machine a bit closer. How was it even _on_ , anyway? The building shouldn't have any power.

"should probably turn this thing off before i go... could be dangerous," he muttered and ported back onto the balcony only to find his path blocked. _Something_ was standing in the doorway, though Sans couldn't tell what it was. It was humanoid and dripping with ink, it's head down. "uh... hi there, buddy... are you okay?" Sans asked, nervousness touching his tone.

The creature shuffled toward him and Sans tensed, readying himself to teleport just in case, wondering how he hadn't heard it approaching. Its movements were loud over the quiet noise of the machine. Had it teleported? How? It was getting too close without saying anything and Sans backed up. "uh, buddy? not very funny, you're kinda creeping me out. how's about we start with introductions, yeah? i'm sans. sans the skeleton. you?"

"...Bendy," the creature rasped with a soft voice, pausing where it stood for a moment.

"bendy, huh? isn't that, uh... the name of the main character of this studio?" Sans asked slowly, feeling relieved that the creature, Bendy, had stopped advancing and that it had spoken. "are... are you a monster, like me?"

Bendy lifted its head, the upper half of its face covered in ink, masking its eyes, though the grin on said face was wide and toothy, making Sans shiver in fear. Unlike his own permanent grin, Bendy's felt _sinister_. "...I suppose... you could say that," Bendy replied with a soft laugh, then before Sans could do anything, Bendy was hovering over him, boxing him in against the railing. Ink dripped down onto him from the creature, staining his face and hoodie in little droplets. Sans froze a moment in terror, eyelights guttering out before he remembered he could teleport.

"uh... little close there, bendy, buddy..." Sans near whispered, then pulled his magic to him, attempting to teleport away. It didn't work, the magic backlashing against him and causing him to let out a soft, pained hiss. "...wha...?"

"...don't leave, little monster..." Bendy murmured, leaning in closer. "...you're mine now..."

Sans' sockets widened, terror making his soul beat hard in his chest. He _had_ to get away. Staying was not an option. Moving faster than he had in a long time, Sans shoved Bendy as hard as he could, managing to unbalance the creature enough to dart around it and to the doorway. Bendy laughed, the sound quiet, but somehow carrying down the hall after him as Sans ran as if his life depended on it. It probably did.

He leapt over the huge pipe, but his already soaked shoes lost traction on the slick of ink on the other side and he slipped, crashing loudly to the floor...

**Author's Note:**

> so, i hope you guys enjoy this mess of an intro. this fic possibly takes two paths from here. one is _much_ darker and twisted than the other and i've got a small amount written. the other path has probably about three chapters worth of material written, but i'm not going to post any until i have certain plot points written. i should also note that it might be a while before i get to those parts i want to have written because i'm writing this _entirely_ on my phone. it's my 'on the go' or 'not feeling good' writing project. lmao

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691278) by [MageOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight)




End file.
